Harry Potter and the Secrets Beyond the Veil
by PatriciaK
Summary: Harry returns for his 6th year at Hogwarts. He must learn to cope with the loss of his Godfather, his Aunt's secret, and Romance! (Will be as long as a book) REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE


Harry Potter  
And the  
Half Blood Prince  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry--"  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
"It's too late, Harry"  
"We can still reach him"  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry(nothing(. He's gone."  
  
Harry awoke with a start. Once again the pain had awakened him. Not his scar as it used to be, but his hand.  
"I must have tried to punch her again and collided with the dresser." Harry thought angrily to himself, "I'll kill her. How sick can you get, killing your own cousin?"  
"HARRY POTTER, get down here for breakfast RIGHT NOW, BOY!" Bellowed Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle.  
Now the Dursley family, was Harry Potter's only living relatives, and, the stiffest type of muggles (Non-magic people). Harry's parents were murdered when he was only and infant and he was left to live with his Aunt Petunia (his mothers sister), Uncle Vernon, and their only child, Dudley. When Harry was 11 he started receiving odd letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was so excited when he found out he was to leave the Dursley's and learn magic! He also finally found out why he had a lightening shape scar on his forehead. Harry's parents died, so he could live.  
Voldemort was the most evil, power-crazy wizard in history and was also a killing machine. Witches and Wizards were so frightened of him that they would not even speak his name. He was referred to as the Dark Lord (by his followers), and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by everyone else. The only thing that stood in his way was the prophecy. And, Harry Potter.  
Nobody knew how Harry caused Voldemort to disappear. After all, he was only a baby. Not only did he defeat Voldemort that night, but also his servant once, and Voldemort on 4 other occasions. That is how Harry James Potter became known as the Boy Who Lived.  
  
Harry rushed to get changed and just as he was changing his knickers, he heard Dudley going down the creaking stairs. Dudley had finally gotten into shape, which was good, because he used to be overweight. No, not overweight, obese. As a matter of fat, so obese he could hardly toddle down the hallway and fit, just two years ago.  
When Harry reached the kitchen he saw a surprising scene. The whole Dursley family was sitting at the breakfast table with no television on. Waiting for him.  
"Harry, I have called the first family meeting because I think it is time you understood my hatred for you." Aunt Petunia spoke, "I did not hate your mother because she was a witch, Harry. I hated her because she had a wizard for a son, and she got a wonderful wizard husband.  
Uncle Vernon and Dudley flinched and gasped at the horror of the thought that Petunia would actually want a wizard for a son and a horrible husband who could do the unthinkable. Magic.  
Petunia continued, "Yes(Harry(. Dudley(. Vernon(. I am a Witch."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You're a WHAT?" Uncle Vernon screamed at Petunia.  
"I am a witch, Vernon. I received my letter from Hogwarts only two years after Lily got hers. Lily was always a better witch than I was, and even better looking. Then she went and married that James Potter. Yes, he was nice, handsome, and wonderful for her, but Mother was never happy. When the prophecy was made I knew I must go into hiding, so I moved to Little Whinging. That is when I met you Vernon, at my temporary muggle job at the office. After we fell in love and got married I always wanted to tell you, but if I told anybody we would all be in danger (or so Dumbledore constantly reminded me). When I had Dudley I convinced myself he was a wizard. Once Harry started showing signs he was a wizard, I was jealous. He was only three but I treated him terribly. I am sorry dear, do you forgive me Harry?" Aunt Petunia finished.  
Harry continued nodding his head long after Aunt Petunia asked the question. He was in shock. His Aunt? A WITCH?  
Minute after minute passed in silence. No one brave enough to speak out.  
Finally Hedwig flew through the open kitchen window and landed on the counter. With a hoot she stuck her leg out towards Aunt Petunia, exposing the letter attached to her leg. Petunia opened the letter slowly, suddenly it flopped open and a picture of a young, dark-haired man appeared. Sirius Black.  
"Petunia, you have done the right thing. When you receive this letter I may no longer be with you all but you must know I love you all, Lily, James, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, and Harry." Sirius's picture spoke. Everyone jumped away from the picture as a spark flew. Seconds later it was nothing but ashes.  
"Isn't that, that, that, that your criminal of a Godfather?" Uncle Vernon said through clenched teeth.  
"Yes." Harry muttered slowly, "Yes, it is. No worries for you though. Now he is an innocent man, proclaimed dead."  
The words echoed through Harry's mind as though he were in a cavern.  
"Go to your rooms, Dudley, and you too Harry. NOW. I need to talk to Petunia." Vernon growled at them.  
Harry reached over and Hedwig jumped on his wrist as though she wanted to get far away from the anger in the kitchen. Harry followed closely behind Dudley, who walked surly up the steps and interestingly enough, walked into Harry's room ahead of him.  
"Tell me about Hogwarts." Dudley moaned his words to Harry.  
Harry went on for over an hour explaining Hogwarts and his friends to Dudley. After Harry finished, Dudley didn't know how to react. When he finally made up his mind about it, Harry never heard his reply. Dudley knocked him out cold.  
  
"It's alright, relax dear."  
"Is it possible? Mrs. Weasley?" Harry spoke aloud. He couldn't see clearly because his glasses were removed but her definitely saw red hair.  
"Yes, dear, it's me. We are on our way to the Order. Your relatives are also coming to stay."  
"The Dursley's will fit in great at Grimmauld Place." Harry thought to himself sarcastically before allowing himself to fall asleep.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord Approaches(. Born to those who have thrice defied Him, born as the seventh month dies(" Sibyll Trelawney's voice diminished.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
"Oh, I think he is waking up!"  
"Bloody hell, that's a nasty bruise!" A familiar voice gasped.  
CRUNCH  
Harry opened his eyes to see his two best friends sitting on the end of his bed. Hermione Granger was sitting closest to him and had a relieved look on her face.  
CRUNCH  
"At' ooks like id readdy urt' Arry!" Ron Weasley said, grinning with large chunks of apple in his mouth.  
"Ron, don't go spewing bits of spitty apple on his face. Here use some of these Stringmints to floss your teeth." Hermione giggled as she passed the box over to an irked looking Ron. Both of Hermione's muggle parents were dentists so she definitely knew a lot about dental hygiene.  
As Harry looked around the room it brought back terrible, yet wonderful memories. The cabinets covering the walls were full of awards, old wands, and dark arts objects. On the wall furthermost from Harry, straight ahead, was the Black family tree.  
Harry sat, fixated upon the hanging cloth (obviously Mrs. Weasley never got it off (and the most interesting thing was that the name, Sirius Black was on it, where it was preciously blasted off. But below Sirius Black's name, descending as though he were a family member was the name, Harry Potter.  
Lupin strutted into the room carrying a fake smile. Harry knew this was only a façade because Lupin's eyes really look sullen and regretful.  
"Hello, Harry! You look a little better then when you were brought in earlier. Betcha feel better too, eh-?" Lupin joked.  
"Yeah, I do!" Harry replied enthusiastically. "Ron, Hermione, do you mind stepping out for a few minutes?"  
Yes, sure."  
"Whatever you want, Mate."  
Ron and Hermione hurried out of the room, both looking back when they got to the door.  
"Harry, as I am sure you've guessed, Number 12 is in your ownership officially as of your seventeenth birthday. Up until that day, I legally own the house and property. As I said, legally. My preference would be that everything that goes through this house, everything that goes through the Order, goes through you first." Lupin explained graciously, looking more tired and worn than usual.  
"Can I join even though I am not of age?" Harry questioned curiously.  
"No, Molly would never come right out and say you could be a member, but you will have the same privileges Actually, you could say you are even more than an everyday member." Lupin spoke softly yet professionally.  
Harry seemed to think maybe these words were rehearsed because of the ease and gentleness his old professor spoke them with. Harry also noticed it seemed as though Lupin was waiting for a reply.  
He quickly said, "Wow, that's pretty neat! But what new business is happening in the Order? What do they know about Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"  
Lupin replied with, "Well, I guess you will just need to wait until tonight at seven for your first meeting." and with that he gave Harry a very defined, wink.  
With this, Lupin stood up from the bed, and strutted out of the room. Seconds later Ron and Hermione came running back in, Ron, with a paper in his hands.  
"Harry, go ahead and read this! Please hurry! When you finish we will be in the kitchen if you wanna come down and talk to us!" Hermione explained with an excited giggle.  
  
Minister Of Magic Job Up For Grabs  
  
Tuesday evening, Cornelius Fudge reportedly stepped down from his role of Minister of Magic, Sarah Connery reports.  
"He was so embarrassed for missing the links that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named was back in power." An anonymous Ministry employee hinted to the Daily Prophet.  
Who wants the job? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry leaked the information that Arthur Weasley, former Ministry of Magic Misuse of Muggle Artifacts officer, is going to run.  
Arthur Weasley is thus far the only person who has let it be known publicly that he is planning to run for office. Sarah Conners, Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry did not even have time to finish the last sentence before he was out of bed and bolting down the stairs. When he arrived downstairs not only was the whole Weasley family and Hermione sitting at the long table. So were the Dursley's. Ron and Hermione were just sitting there smiling at him, but suddenly it didn't really matter.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NOT TELL ME!" Harry started ranting at his Aunt, "I get treated like dung for almost 15 years by YOU and then you go and tell me it was because you were jealous of me?! Are you INSANE?"  
Petunia took a deep breath as Harry paused and immediately began her rebuttal, "Harry I couldn't tell you. Not only would it put my own life in danger, but also yours, and my families! I can't pretend that I didn't want to tell you. It was so hard keeping it a secret but it was for the best! You must understand. I also won't pretend as though I was not jealous of your sister and you. Like I have said already, I am sorry."  
Harry to a moment to compose himself and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Hermione's right arm and Ron's left arm and was yanking them outside.  
When they were almost to the door Harry heard Aunt Petunia's voice almost as loudly as his had been, "I am SORRY, Harry!"  
"Whoa, that was severe Harry. If you had not have yelled so loud I might not have heard from one hundred feet in the air!" Fred joyously joked with Harry.  
Hermione did something Harry and Ron had never seen her do. She bounded forward and almost was hanging from Fred's neck as she hugged him. She gave him a little squeeze and turned and gave George just as large of a hug.  
"Why didn't she ever hug me like that?" Ron whispered to Harry in an undertone.  
"Fred, George it's great to see you! How is the business going? I showed my parents those disappearing keys? They thought they were hilarious! Of course, I didn't think about it and I went back later and I couldn't find them!  
As Hermione continued the oddly normal conversation with the twins, Ron leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "Did you notice how different Hermione has gotten?"  
Harry stood there taking in the surprising difference in how Hermione looked. How could she have changed that much? Hogwarts only got out six days ago? But it was true. Her features looked much softer, her chocolate brown eyes bigger and more puppy-eyed, her nose, more delicate. Harry then realized that most of the past year he had paid no attention to how people looked because he was always in such a hurry but now this, this was weird. Hermione also had grown and was now only a few inches shorter than Harry, and she no longer looked bony, but soft.  
"Wow, that is weird. She looks like she is, well, sixteen!" Harry whispered back with a broad grin spreading across his face.  
Ron laughed and pulled out his wand, "Accio broom!"  
Harry leapt across the porch to Ron and just as his broom came whizzing toward him, Harry knocked Ron off the porch. The broom fell with a clatter on the wood.  
"What are you trying to do? Get yourself expelled or your wand taken away?" Harry screeched at Ron.  
Ron looked at Harry as though he was an idiot and with a guffaw replied, "Obviously you didn't read the other paper I brought you. The rules have changed! Now you only need to be sixteen to do magic outside of school. Cool huh?"  
"Obviously not. So I can do magic? Right now, and not get my wand snapped in two? That is so COOL!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yes, Harry it is true. If you want to, you can read my new book about all of the laws that are coming out soon." Hermione piped up.  
With this Harry yanked his wand out of his back pocket and followed Ron's lead by shouting, "Accio broom!"  
As Harry's broom came clambering out of the house Ron hopped on his broom and sped off onto the vast lands of Number 12. Harry also jumped onto his broom and raced off into the sunset, whooping with happiness.  
Within seconds Harry's plain happiness turned into surprised happiness as he suddenly saw Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all start rising in the air.  
"Since when can you fly Hermione?" Harry questioned.  
"Since when did you get a Nimbus 2001!" Ron asked with an annoyed look on his face. Maybe it was the fact that Hermione had never told him how well she could handle turns on a broom or maybe it was because she had a better broom then Ron.  
Harry thought to himself, "Wow, look at the way her hair flows behind her when she dives. What am I thinking? This is Hermione we are talking about, I could never like her like that?"  
They all stayed outside for hours riding around until the sun started going down and Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner.  
When the group was finally clean and sitting in the gigantic dining room they were all starved.  
"Wow, your Mum went all out fixing food didn't she?" Harry mentioned to Ron as Dudley, across the room, started stuffing his face.  
Almost halfway through dinner Tonks, Moody, and Mr. Weasley entered the dining room looking absolutely exhausted. They did eat, but rushed eating.  
When they were all so full that another bite of trifle pudding would surely make them explode Mr. Weasley pushed his chair back from the table, cleared his throat, and announced, "Dumbledore will be coming in late tonight but I think we should go ahead and get the Order Of the Phoenix meeting underway. You know what that means, Hermione, Ginny, Dudley, please go to your rooms. Oh, I am sorry, my mistake, Hermione please stay in the room. Everyone I would like you to meet Hermione's parents, Doctors Chris and Shyra Granger."  
Everyone nodded there heads to say hello and Hermione's parents sat down on the closest arm chairs.  
"Well," Arthur continued, "I am quite sorry to say that last night Cassidy Snokes disappeared. She is a Ministry employee who has been very helpful in giving me information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters. She was also the one at fault for Lucius Malfoy escaping Azkaban."  
CRACK  
Harry knew that sound. It was like a whip hitting wood and was the sound of someone apparating or disapparating. Dumbledore came rushing into the room carrying the body of a young woman draped in blood covered robes.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Arthur, please quickly take her to St. Mungo's, I have reason to be believe Lucius was torturing her for information about the Order's whereabouts. We must stop these attempted murders!" Dumbledore passed what Harry guessed to be Cassidy Snokes across to Mr. Weasley as he spoke these words. Then, Dumbledore responded surprisingly to the words he had just spoken by slapping his hand down on the table.  
His voice calmed as he turned upon his feet and sat down. "Ah, Dr. Grangers. It is very nice to see you again, oh dear, hello there Petunia are you well? Dry up those tears."  
Harry glanced over just in time to see his Aunt quickly wipe away the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She stood and walked shakily over to Dumbledore and he did something Harry had never seen him do. He embraced her in a hug.  
Dumbledore let go of her and turned on his heels to Harry. "Harry, it is wonderful to see you. You are looking quite healthy, that is, except for that bruise!  
Besides the fact that Mr. Weasley's friend from work almost died the meeting was rather boring. It seemed as though, since that very scary night at the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort and his followers had almost disappeared. It seemed as if Voldemort now realized that the wizarding world knew he was back, but he didn't have a finale type of a beginning for them.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came bounding down the stairs two at a time as soon as the meeting was announced over. The group of friends spent the next three weeks practicing spells, riding their brooms, and playing games. In late August Mrs. Weasley apparated to Diagon Alley and picked up all her children's, and her children's friends books and robes.  
"What new books do we have this year, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked her as soon as she was outside of Ginny's bedroom.  
"Actually dear, the Sixth year students didn't have any new books this year except for the Standard Book Of Spells Book Six and Moste Potente Potions." Mrs. Weasley explained with a smile. "Oh my! We need to hurry. Are you all packed? We only have 20 minutes to get to Platform 9¾!"  
Rushing, they all lined up at the fireplace, ready to travel by floo powder. One by one they took a small pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and as they threw down the powder, clearly said, "Platform 9¾!" When it was Harry's turn, he shakily took a bit of the dusty powder and followed the others lead.  
"Welcome to Platform 9¾!" A jolly, yet deep voice behind Harry spoke.  
Hermione stepped foreward from the fireplace. "Hello there Hagrid! How was your holiday?"  
"Wonderful, but look at you, Ermione. All grown up, and so pretty!"  
Hermione flushed to a slight pink color and walked towards the train. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Hagrid. Oh, and Harry and Ron, hurry, I will save seats for you!" and pulled herself aboard the train.  
After greeting Hagrid, Ron and Harry climbed onto the train and began searching for Hermione. From what they could tell, most of the compartments along the hallway were already full.  
"Good, we can all sit together!" Harry exclaimed as he slid the compartment door shut." I was getting a little worried we might be separated."  
"Yes, but luckily Luna saved us a few seats in here." Hermione spoke in a slightly grateful, slightly annoyed tone as she pointed to a dreamy looking, limp-haired, blonde girl.  
"Hullo Harry, Ron." Luna acknowledged there presense and looked up from the latest issue of the 'Quibbler'. "Dad sent a couple of copies over from America with me for you guys to read if you like. Since he is the editor he is sending me free copies all year."  
Ron mumbled a, "Thanks. What have you been doing over summer break?" his voice getting strengthening.  
"No that much, really. I have been helping dad by writing some articles about You-Know-Who's recent appearance in the wizarding world. I also have been going to some American muggle hang-outs like waterparks and stuff for my Muggle Studies class."  
Hermione turned her head away from Ron and looked startledly at Luna. "That's right, I always forget you are American and only in your fifth year."  
Luna Lovegood, staring dreamily at Harry replied, "Actually, I did so well on the fianls last year that Dumbledore granted me special permission to skip a year. I am very happy to be taking classes with all of you. Plus, I was made Ravenclaw Prefect!"  
Words such as congratulations and I-Knew-You-Could-do it's echoed around the room.  
Phissh. The glass door slid open and standing there was an older, possibly more evil-looking, Draco Malfoy. He laughed a cold laugh and threateningly turned to Hermione. "Hello there Mudblood? How was your summer? Been knitting for your poor little house elves? Or have you decided it was useless and that Weasel's clothes looked worse then those pillowcases."  
"Shove off, Malfoy. Have you been helping your father escape prison? Or have you been too busy helping your poor Mother with the house work?" Ron expressed mockingly.  
"You just are sour because he got the better of your Daddy and the precious little Order of the Phoenix. All of you think you haven't been figured out, but the Dark Lord was smarter then that!"  
Hermione did something that no one expected. She stood up, tall and proud and did something not many people would have the guts to do. "Malfoy, get your ugly face out of our booth or I will hex you into next YEAR!"  
"Mudblood, I am not gonna leave because I am scared of you. I am going to leave because I don't wanna do something that might seriously hurt you, precious babies." and with that, slammed the door shut so hard that the glass panes broke. Hermione sat down calmed and with a little prod said, "Reparo!" and the glass flew into place. 


End file.
